


Sanctification of a Sinner

by LadyGraceGrey



Series: Little Red Nightingale, and the Dread Wolf [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 17:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGraceGrey/pseuds/LadyGraceGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She become Divine. Not for her faith, not for her ambitions. For love. And no one will ever understand how dark a heart can become in the name of something so precious as love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctification of a Sinner

*She had been.. Heart broken. The once painted walls white, and the whole Inquisition thought it some holy work. They had praised her, counted it a blessing from the next Divine, and even now pilgrims lined the room to place their hands against the pristine white clay walls in that small rotunda.

She bit hip lip hard enough to draw blood. She knew every stroke, what that white hid. Every image and it was almost blasphemous the way they worshiped. If only they knew. But that was the point.

The day she had walked in and found him gone... That last work a nail in a coffin she would burn herself alive before she allowed him to be pushed into. No... They wouldn't know. She had kept her face, had said calmly for the paint. Had said she needed to pray. And ordered the doors closed and bolted. Everyone gone... She had broken down. Crying until she was shaking, the white paint thrown at the wall and her own tears mixing with it as she took it upon herself to cover his tracks. The last remaining true history... Told by the truest historian. And she like all the rest would rewrite it. To save him. To make sure she couldn't be used to find him.

In the last weeks... She knew. Put it together from his small slips. The Intel of his last all but forgotten. But a wolf can't hide forever. And in those few dreams, and a few more of her own making, in the spaces questions were and no answers remained, she found it. Found him. And she never said, and he never admitted, and she knew he would leave.

So must she. She knew too much now, had to make it so they couldn't ask her. She did what she no longer had true faith to do. She accepted the position of Divine.

This was her final day here, everything she owned already in Val Royeaux. The last notes of his hidden at the bottom of several trunks and would never be found. She had no faith in the Maker, not when the supposed heathen Gods where still visible and real and He absent. No, now she had Faith in change. That it must happen. She had faith in the ideals she had spoken of so passionately with Solas. In the ways he reminded her of her original vision, the one that sent her to the Hero of Fereldan.

That would be enough. She would change the world, and hide him away. Damn the cost to her heart, forget that it left her numb and shackled to a life she didn't want any longer. Smile, pretend. Pray the things you know sound right, and use what you have to in it's place of virtues.

She would make it different, and she would mock the hypocrisy as she did. Her first ball would be one with masks of animals, and the bug chief amount them. And she would laugh to herself as they danced in the faces of those they saw as filth once, to the tune of who they saw as a speaker for Andraste now.

She smiled serenely at the crowds that touched the wall they thought blessed by the Divine. But under they all worshiped at the feet of the Dread Wolf himself. And they would kill him given half the chance. They were wrong... And she would never let them have him.

She already had letters sent to the Black Divine in Tevinter. She proposed an Alliance, peace. But what she wanted was information, same game as it had always been. She would not only change this world, she would hide him better than ever. If she could find the lineage and origins of the Elvhen Gods, she could destroy the information. So long as she breathed, he would be safe.

But still her heart ached as she moved through the masses and climbed into the carriage that would take her away. She would hide him so well, that she would truly never see him again. And her heart was as shattered as it had been that day covered in white and kneeling on the stone floor of the room sobbing into her hands. She wore white now.. And it meant less than the paint that had splattered her hair.

One last look at Skyhold, and she closed her eyes as she passed under the gates. She didn't need to see her leaving the place she had found, and lost, her heart.*


End file.
